Fujihisa Hojo
Fujihisa Hojo is a main character that represents the new cast members and a friend of Ryouta. Born in Tokyo, he would grow up to be nicknamed, "The Gambling Man", because of his reliance on luck. He is introduced in Episode 2, with his friend, Hideki Matsuda, at a gun shop. Ryouta Ishida walks into the place after hearing yelling from outside. After a while, Fujihisa challenges Ryouta to a duel, which he loses. After this, the two become part of the main cast. Fujihisa's skill when it comes to both card games is decent and he doesn't fight physically. Fujihisa doesn't duel very much but when he does, he can hold his own. Fujihisa likes to gamble and have fun, so he enjoys playing multiple decks to show this. He lived in Domino City with the main cast of Yu-Gi-OH and the new cast of characters who are his good friends. He now lives in Yugi Moto's game shop, with Kaoru Takeda, Altro, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Aster Phoenix. He represents the character of one of AthrunZala00's friend and is also voiced by AthrunZala00. Appearance and Skills/Abilities Fujihisa's appearance resembles the exact design of xxxHolic character, Kimihiro Watanuki. His hair color is brown however, and it is also the same length. His eyes are gray as well. He is usually seen wearing a red school uniform, unlike the black school uniform Watanuki wears. As for abilities though, Fujihisa doesn't really have one. He just has two traits that allow him to convince people very easily and also allows him to make right calls on gambles. Fujihisa's Past Not much is known about Fujihisa's past. All that is known is that he is a merchant that happens to work between the real world and other dimensions, even though he is only a human. However, with his ability to easily convince people, he makes easy money doing this job. Fujihisa's Death Fujihisa is taken by Crystella and becomes the host of Crystella's servant, Fidelio. His duel disk is programmed to make his body disappear into ashes after losing a duel. Relationships Fujihisa has very few relationships, which are mostly friend relationships, since he doesn't really hate anyone. Here are a few of the important ones: Ryouta Ishida: He is the main character of the show. Fujihisa doesn't hang out with him much, but he shows great respect for Ryouta. Hideki Matsuda: He is Fujihisa's childhood friend. The two have known each other for so long that they can't be apart. Fujihisa still likes him, even if he is a weird guy. Joey Wheeler: He is one of the main character of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series. These two both share the gambling style, making them really good friends. Fujihisa's Decks Fujihisa has used a few different decks, but he has one main one. He uses an Infernity Deck, which is a replica of the one used by Kalin Kessler in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. This deck relies on having no hand to use the effects of the cards in the deck. He later puts the Dark Counterparts in his deck to give it a boost in power.